


You're Never Alone, As Long As We Exist

by TyDieHighFive



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Polyamory, Soulmates, Suicide, Teenagers, Violence, englishistheuniversallanguage, mature language, mature themes, very small age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyDieHighFive/pseuds/TyDieHighFive
Summary: A soulmate story where they can telepathically communicate with their other half. The moment that both soulmates turn 15 they can hear each other. Usually ages aren't too far off from each other and you don't have to wait too long. And you typically live near them. But A.J. Finnegan hears two voices and according to them both they have two as well and one is on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, while the other lives 5,000 miles southwest of depressed, cold Dublin, Ireland. Are they lying to him or does he have two soul mates? Can he choose one over the other or is he becoming too attached to them all being together?
Relationships: sarah tuscan/hachiro saito, stacia jameson/jamie hollman





	1. The Soulmate Rules

1\. Once both you and your soulmate are 15, you will be able to communicate with your soulmate telepathically.

2\. In the last week leading up to your 15th birthday, you'll be able to get a glimpse through their eyes, giving clues about where they may live.

3\. The largest age gap between soulmates is 3 years.

4\. Soulmates will live no further than 6,000 miles from you, so you may in fact already know your soulmate.

5\. If you do not wish to have a soulmate or have any qualms with having a soulmate, you may get the Mateless Surgery at your local hospital, all doctors are required to know how to perform this procedure.

6\. If you do not receive word from your soulmate by the time you're 18 you will be labeled as Soulless and be assigned the job of Caretaker. Caretaker's manage children and adults who have no family or are sickly. 

7\. No person can have more than 3 soulmates, it is extremely rare to have more than one soulmate, the last case of this phenomenon was in the 1930 with Viola Denzington: France, Marshall Walbury: Australia, and Miyumi Yoko: Japan. Viola got the Mateless surgery so that Marshall and Miyumi could have a life together.

8\. Soulmates who live relatively far from each other and do not have the means to meet one another may apply for a grant for travel from your assigned Soulmate Counselor. Everyone recieves a Soulmate Counselor when they are age 15 but may choose to not participate, you will keep the counselor (if you choose to) until you are 21.

9\. While you can communicate with your Soulmate telepathically, they do not hear all your thoughts only the things you actively tell them. They however will hear a buzzing noise on their Soulmates 15th birthday. 

10\. Anyone sexually and/or physically abused by their Soulmate with be put into a Soul Help Clinic where Soulmate Counselors will talk to them and give them the option of the surgery. Anyone abusing their Soulmate will automatically be sentenced to time in jail.


	2. Getting to know the characters

A.J. Finnegan:

Age: Soon to be 15

Gender: Male

Birthday: May 2nd

Zodiac: Taurus

Soulmate: ?

Favorite Color: White and Greys

Favorite Food: Chinese Takeout (specifically Orange Chicken and Lo Mein)

Favorite Song: Crawl by TENDER

Favorite Book: Everything Everything by Nicola Yoon

Stacia Jameson:

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: August 17th

Zodiac: Leo

Soulmate: Jamie Hollman

Favorite Color: Pink and Red

Favorite Food: Cheese Pizza

Favorite Song: X by Poppy

Favorite Book: The Immortalists by Chloe Benjamin

Javi Kaur:

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Birthday: November 8th

Zodiac: Scorpio

Soulmate: ?

Favorite Color: Black and Purple

Favorite Food: Cheeseburger and Chips from McDonalds

Favorite Song: Kamikazee by Missio

Favorite Book: The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood

Sarah Tuscan:

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: August 23rd

Zodiac: Virgo

Soulmate: Hachiro Saito

Favorite Color: Seafoam Green

Favorite Food: Strawberry Milk Shakes

Favorite Song: Affection by BETWEENFRIENDS

Favorite Book: Matched by Ally Condie

Hachiro Saito:

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Birthday: October 1st

Zodiac: Libra

Soulmate: Sarah Tuscan

Favorite Color: Light Blues

Favorite Food: McPork or Shrimp Pork

Favorite Song: You're Not With Me by No Vacation

Favorite Book: The Host by Stephanie Meyer

Jamie Hollman:

Age: 15

Gender: Genderqueer

Birthday: March 27

Zodiac: Aries

Soulmate: Stacia Jameson

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Food: Matcha Green Tea Blast at Jamba Juice

Favorite Song: Pity Party by Melanie Martinez

Favorite Book: Dear Evan Hanson by Val Emmich


	3. The Actual First Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive is stupid and won't allow me to make the previous two not chapters.

I'm getting quite tired of the pouring rain and the dismal look around me. I'd much rather be where my soulmate appears to be the flashes of beach, surf, and sun flickering behind my eyelids seems much more appealing as well as the busy city that I sometimes see. They hint about my soulmate's life. We all start seeing through our soulmate's eyes around the 1 week away mark, its beginning to get more and more vivid the closer my birthday gets. I wonder if my soulmate travels a lot or lives in a big coastal city. I can't wait to talk to my soulmate, hopefully I haven't keep them waiting or worse what if I'm waiting on them? What if they don't want to talk? What if I'm just imagining them? What if I'm Soulless or worse my Soulmate decides to get the surgery? Or what if they're a terrible person and I get taken to a Clinic?

Now thoroughly alarmed, my anxiety flares up. My breath sticks in my throat and my pulse slams in my veins, making it even more difficult to breathe. My hands shake and I drop my umbrella as well as my bag, the rain immediately soaking through my jumper and trousers. I start counting down from ten over and over like my mom taught me, taking deep breaths and focusing on a point on the ground. Now that I've calmed down enough I see that I'm absolutely drenched. "Fuck. I can't even hold it together long enough to get _inside_ the school. God, I'm stupid." My soulmate would probably rather go to Hospital and get the surgery than be with a worthless squib like me.

The bell tolls signalling 5 minutes until Ms. Bleecker's class. I hate her class with a passion, now I much like Biology but Ms. Bleecker is a rather small frail older woman with a cruel personality that definitely doesn't fit her small frame.

I rush into the class, bursting through the door, a shaky, "SORRY, MS. BLEECKER!", thrown over my shoulder as I make my way across the room to my group's desk.

"Late again, Andrew James Finnegan?" She sneers at me and my friends snicker at my full name. I wince, sitting down, dropping my bag onto the floor. "Ah how could I forget you're nearly 15 now aren't you? You must be just dying to talk to your new soulmate. Though I highly doubt she'd ever want to meet a gross little boy like you, with your luck you'd end up Soulless."

I've learned to tune her out at this point but she gets through now that my defenses have been fucked, my headphones got ruined in the rain. I feel my eyes prick with tears, her words hitting the root of my worry, though the shocked or amused gasps around the room get to me more than her. When she turns back to the board, I lean over to Stacia and whisper sourly, "No wonder her Soulmate left her."

She looks at me, shocked before a abrupt giggle leaves her mouth. "A.J.! You can't just say that! You're a pure bean!"

"I am not and she's a horrid bitch anyways"

"A.J.! That's offensive!"

I shrug and turn back to face the front, watching Ms. Bleecker write out the day's lesson on the board. She's taking forever, writing out steps. I'm sure we're doing a lab by now and I get excited. Last time we got to play with a hamster for the class period as long as we wrote down "observations".

**Frog Dissection** _._

I grimace, yeah I like Biology but what did the poor frog do? Stacia turns to me, grinning madly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. _'Oh no..'_ Now, I love Stacia to death but she's....a little much sometimes though I guess you'd expect it from someone in the drama club. Her other friends in the club are far worse than her though. I sneak a look at Javi who's currently sharpening his group's pencils, making my terror look more dramatic, it startles a laugh out of him and I feel proud. Javi hardly ever shows any emotions so I feel especially ecstatic that I was able to get a laugh out of him.

Stacia smirks at me, "Making googly eyes with Javi again? Have you noticed he only laughs when you're around?" I whip my head around so fast I swear my neck cracked. "E-excuse me? That's one of my best mates and I've got a Soulmate mind you." Stacia says nothing but glances between us smiling. She flips her pink streaked-frizzy blond hair over her shoulder as she walks over to the first group's desk to pick up the materials for the lab. Apparently, we're not actually dissecting today, we're just identifying the parts of the frog.

For the rest of the class I find it hard to focus what with everything my soulmate seems to be up to. I turn 15 in two days so the visions are a lot more vivid. Usually in the last few days, kids tend to stay home so they're less overwhelmed. I would be doing this if not for the fact that I have to go to school since I hate sulking around at home but Mum said I should just stay home but I'd feel awful not doing something productive at least, she's been struggling with finances a lot since she doesn't have a soulmate and being a Caretaker doesn't pay a whole lot.

Everytime I brought up the visions to my mum, she seemed happy for me in a sad way but I think it makes her feel lonely so I try to not bring it up with her though I'd love to speculate with her, especially now that the day's almost here. Despite Stacia and Javi being my best friends, I talk to my mum about everything and it makes me feel kind of depressed that I can't talk to her about this stuff. I mean I can't really bring it up with Stacia since she's always with her Soulmate, Jamie, who she'd been friends since 3rd Year, so she wouldnt' understand the mess of trying to figure out who your Soulmate is or could be.

And with Javi, the Soulmates' thing was tense. He was 17 now and still hadn't heard from his Soulmate which meant he might end up as a Caretaker. Anytime I had brought it up in the past he either went on about how people should choose their own Soulmates and the system was awful or he'd look just plain uncomfortable. So I quickly learned not to discuss it with him or Stacia. I mean I'd had a few conversations with one of Javi's ex-girlfriends, Lisa, before but she had chosen to get the surgery to be able to be more focused on her career. She had graduated already and last I heard was doing well at University.

So you see how awkward it is for me to talk about my Soulmate even though I was practically bursting at the seams to.

Stacia taps me on the shoulder when the bell rings, snapping me back into reality. "Come on, Freud, we've got more classes."

I look at her confused, shaking my head while gathering my things, "Freud?"

Stacia looks at me with that disappointed look she gets when I don't get her references. "You seriously don't know who Sigmund Freud is?"

"Should I?"

She groans in despair, "Kids these days." She heads for the door and I follow her.

"Hey! I'm only a few months younger than you!"

"Nearly a whole year, AJ."

I pout at that, she knows how being one of our younger friends makes me feel, especially since she's turning 16 in a few months and Javi will turn 18 this year. At least Jamie and I are closer in age.

I walk Stacia to her next class, before heading to mine. English, though I've yet to meet the actual teacher, the whole year it's been substitutes struggling with the textbook. The first few months was pretty funny to watch but it got more and more annoying to deal with as time went on. Today it's a relatively short younger woman who's writing her name on the board: Mrs. Jefferson. Some of the older guys in the back, one particularly horrid group of them, groan at the Mrs, like the disgusting horny animals they are. I shake my head, shuffling over to my seat right as the bell rings. I'm starting to get a migraine with all the bright lights and the shrill bell that's combining with the flickers of my Soulmate's life flashing through my mind. Maybe I should have stayed at home after all, Mom did try to force me to stay in bed anyways.

No, I'll try to at least get to lunch maybe some food will help, I did only have an apple for breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, this was a bad idea. I'm starting to feel dizzy and lunch is after this class. I'm supposed to be taking a test but I can barely focus on the words.

I raise my hand and tell my teacher the situation, he smiles at me and says its fine, to just come retake it when I feel better. He lets me leave early and I swear to god that Mr. Nott is my new favorite teacher.

Now that I've been released early, I head outside of Jamie and Stacia's class and wait for them. I see Javi walking over so I smile and wave. "Yo Javi! What're doing out of class?"

"Mrs. Frank, vommed so we got let out early." I try to remember who Mrs. Frank is but Javi clearly sees my confusion.

"She's the PE teacher that got knocked up?"

"Oh."

We both lean against the wall, waiting for Stacia and Jamie. I look over at Javi and realize he's been staring at me. He doesn't look away when I catch him though, he seems to be searching my face for something. "What?"

"Are you alright man?"

"Uh yeah?"

"You look pretty pale and you've been rubbing your temples a lot."

Oh. I hadn't expected that. I always forget how observant Javi is.

"So uhm...", He clears his throat, visibly uncomfortable, "Is it to do with the Soulmate thing?"

"Kind of..."

We stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, staring at the clock before he speaks again. "AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna ditch and get some Frosties?"

I beam up at him, "Fuck yeah!"

He smiles tentatively, "It cool if Stacia and Jamie come?"

I love Stacia to death but she just....is a lot especially when she's with Jamie. She's really over-affectionate and I don't think I could really handle that right now.

"As long as they aren't loud."

He chuckles softly and pulls out his phone before delving into the void that is social media. I roll my eyes, he's probably in some poor girl's DMs per usual.

I'm grateful to have such an observant, thoughtful friend like Javi, though he's really casual with relationships. Me and Stacia have both brought it up but he just shrugs and says, "I'm just having fun, and it's not like I'm stringing them along, I make sure they know that this is for fun and I'm not looking for anything serious right now." So yeah while he may be a great friend, we're a bit worried about his dating habits. Not that there's anything wrong with having fun, it's just that well it's a nearly everyday occurrence of him cycling through girls.

"So you still talking with Sophie?"

"Hm? No, that ended last Friday, I thought I told you?"

See what I mean? Ridiculous.

I roll my eyes and watch students begin to trickle out from classes right before the bell rings. I watch two guys from my year who recently found out their Soulmates, walk to lunch, holding hands and I smile. Really courageous of them to be open about it.

I hear Javi scoff at I turn to look at him inquisitively, "What?"

"Nothing....It's just weird."

I narrow my eyes, "What's weird?"

Stacia and Jamie walk up to us, saying their hellos and Javi is obviously glad to not have to answer my questions. Though that now I'm paying more attention to him, I notice he stands further away from Jamie than I'd noticed before.

"So, me and AJ were talking...About ditching and going to Wendy's?"

I see Stacia grin and she looks over to Jamie, hopefully. Jamie's always been a stickler for the rules, but they seem surprisingly worn out today, "Yeah sure."

Stacia pumps her fist and says a little too loudly, "Hell yeah!!! Let's get on the fucking road!!!"

Jamie and I both look at each other sharing a self-conscious grimace while Javi just starts for the parking lot.

We all rush after him, talking about how long it's been since we've been to Wendy's and how we need to hang out more during the summer.

We finally reach the parking lot, piling in to Javi's beat up truck, Stacia insisting we use her car instead, since he's the one who invited us out. In the end though, Javi wins saying that he'd rather not deal with her pale pink convertible ruining his image. Stacia does however call shotgun so me and Jamie squish together in the back, though I don't mind, Jamie's a very neat person so they don't smell really overwhelming unlike Stacia's perfume which I can almost taste everytime I'm near her. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure I can taste it now.

Javi hands me the AUX since he minds my music taste the least. Jamie's music is a little too sad and EDM for him and Stacia's music is just too weird, it's all political and pop-rock crazy junk. Javi doesn't mind listening to mine simply because it's quiet but not sad, though he prefers things like Missio and Grandson. He likes fast and angry, I suppose he has a lot of things locked up in that head of his. I'm starting to realize I don't know much about him, whether that's because he doesn't want me to or I haven't asked about enough is neither here nor there but I think we should definitely hang out more.

I pull up TENDER on YouTube and click on Oracle. It's been stuck in my head for a few days now, but Crawl is soooo much better. I think Javi likes the kind of melodic and jazzy sound of this song, he's tapping his fingers along to the words. I can tell he's not listening to the words though because while the melody isn't sad like Jamie's music usually is, the lyrics are pretty somber.

I look over to Jamie and see them and Stacia holding hands over the front passenger seat, their eyes closed and bobbing their heads. I feel a sweet smile form on my lips. I love these crazy bunch of kids and all their quirks and flaws.

Javi looks over at me when we stop at the light and smirks, "What bunch of lovebirds over there huh?" I laugh and then laugh harder when Slow Love comes on. Stacia leans over and pinches my cheek, "You have no rights here, child."

"WE'RE THE SAME AGE!"

She smiles deviously, "For now."

Jamie pats my arm comfortingly, "She does it to me too, man."

We pull into the Wendy's parking lot, hopping out, and walking up to the building. We pull open the doors and cool air conditioning blasts me in the face, which feels really nice after being pressed up against Jamie for the past 10 minutes or so. They're really clean and not overwhelming but jeez are they warm.

I walk over to our usual booth while Javi walks up to the register ordering our Frosties. Jamie heads for the bathroom while Stacia comes and sits next to me, resting her legs in my lap,and I begin to run my fingers through her hair. See Stacia can get rowdy sometimes but when she's subdued and content, I tend to enjoy being around her a lot more.

Javi walks over to us, two chocolate and two vanilla Frosties in hand. He looks at me and Stacia, amusement showing in his eyes. "Hey sleepy kids, I got your biweekly sugar rush."

I chuckle and sit up, grabbing my vanilla from him. "Thanks."

Jamie walks up to the booth and I move to the opposite side of the booth pushing Stacia's legs out of my lap. They smile at me gratefully while Javi sets a chocolate in front of them and another chocolate in front of Stacia, taking a sip from his own vanilla before placing it on the table. Javi walks off to get the chips, which are absolutely essential for Frosties.

I clear my throat, "So Jamie, how're your classes coming along?"

They smile sheepishly, sucking on the straw of the Frosty for a moment, "Top marks...again."

Stacia beams at them, proud. My heart squeezes a bit, feeling a bit insecure, before I reply lacklusterly, "Good job."

"What about you AJ?"

"I'm passing...if you could call it that, I've just been busy with work and stuff."

Stacia smiles at me, "You're so nice for helping your mom out like that."

"Yeah definitely AJ. You're very hardworking, I just think you pressure yourself too much."

It's my turn to suck through the straw, sheepish. "Thanks."

As usual Jamie is right, they're so wise that I sometimes forget they're only two months older than me. How they ended up being a Soulmate to someone as hairbrained as Stacia I'm not sure, but they definitely balance her out.

Javi returns, cartons of chips in his hands, "I had them make fresh ones."

Stacia cheers and both me and Jamie roll our eyes. Javi sets the chips down on the table, sitting next to me, across from Stacia and Jamie. He reaches out and grabs a few chips, dipping them in the Frosty and munching happily while Jamie makes a face. He arches a brow at them, "What?"

They look at him repulsed, "You all insist on doing it, but that's just disgusting."

Stacia, Javi, and I all share a look, Javi leans forward on the table and smirks, "You do this every time, Jamie. I'm wondering if maybe you just say it to be consistent and you aren't actually disgusted."

Jamie blushes and looks away, "Whatever."

Stacia rubs their arm and nuzzles their neck, sipping lightly on her chocolate Frosty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We continue to talk for a few hours before I need to go home, I don't have work today since my job told me to stay home and rest while I'm waiting for my birthday. And I would've listened if I knew how bad I would've felt trying to focus. My migraine has been there all day, though distinctly less harsh when I'm just hanging out with my friends.

Javi drops Stacia and Jamie at school, so they can pick up Stacia's car. I hitch a ride with Javi since he lives only a couple of blocks up from me.

"AJ, I still don't know why you ride the bus when I could just give you a ride."

"You wake up too damn early, I'm not getting up that early for school."

He laughs and looks at my from the corners of his eyes, "Whatever you say, mate."

He stops in front of my house, "Alright, you coming to school tomorrow?"

I smile nervously, "Honestly? Probably not."

He nods. "Okay."

I open the door and turn back, "Tell your mom and dad hi for me."

He laughs, "Yeah I won't be doing that. You know how my dad feels about 'white folks'. Make sure to let your mom know I'm coming over to dinner the next time she plans on making that fantastic lasagna she made on Crimbo."

I chuckle, "Will do."

I close the door behind me and walk up to my door, pulling out my keys from my pocket, unlocking it and stepping inside. I drop my bag on the floor next to front door before walking into my bedroom, and flopping down onto my bed.

I look up at the ceiling as a thought from earlier hits me again. When me and Javi saw those two guys...

I pull out my phone and message Javi:

**So what was weird about those guys we saw at school?**

**_ Nothing, it's just, society thinks that two male Soulmates together is wrong and yet people like me, who have no Soulmate are forced to be Caretakers when they bash on gay guys but do nothing about it. It's just weird that the thought of no soulmate is worse than what they think about gay people. _ **

**You're starting to sound like your dad**

**_ Well, maybe my dad's right about some things. A broken clock is right twice a day you know. _ **

**I don't think you should dwell on that, I'm pretty sure that the reason they force Soulless people to be Caretakers is so they feel needed and not alone.**

**_ I doubt that, It's probably just giving us the dirty work. _ **

**That's a really negative way to think about it you know. My therapist says that it's not healthy to think in such black and white.**

**_ Look mate, you're great and all but I don't care much what your therapist says. _ **

Well, I've caught him in a bad mood. I set my phone down and lay back again, hugging my pillow to my chest. My eyes flutter, I can't remember the last time I felt this exhausted.

Talking to people is tiring and so is trying to focus, hopefully talking to my Soulmate won't make me feel like that too. The visions are already bad enough.

My consciousness is drifting now. I close my eyes and breathe in deep before falling asleep.


End file.
